I don't remember
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Mandarin has rejoined the Hyper Force, but he isn't feeling to well. This is a Manotto story at the request of "happyfroglegs" /u/2609219/ Will contain more than one chapter. (Also, Happy made the sweet cover image for the story, isn't that so epic! :D)
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since the team found Mandarin in a hidden fortress. They soon discovered that Mandarin has amnesia; he has no memories of turning evil whatsoever. The team decided it was best to tell him that he vanished one night, rather than that he turned bad. (At least in till he was ready) He took it strangely well, not being the leader anymore and his room belonging to some teenage kid. He was staying in Otto's room for the mean time. It was currently the middle of the night.

Otto woke up when he thought he heard the door. He was about the go back to sleep, but he noticed Mandarin wasn't in the room. Otto ventured into the hallway, and noticed that someone was in the bathroom.

" _Mandy…"_

 **-In the bathroom-**

Mandarin was currently throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

" _Dammit! What kind of stomach virus lasts almost 2 weeks!?"_ Mandarin mentally cursed feeling like he was about the throw up again.

He heard a knock at the door. The voice a certain green monkey could be heard coming from the door.

"Mandarin, it's me. Can I come in?" Otto asked through the door.

Mandarin sighed and thought a moment.

"Yah, if you really want to."

Otto walked in holding a class of ginger ale, he handed it to Mandarin.

"Thanks…" Mandarin muttered as he drank the cold liquid.

"Maybe you should tell Gibso…."

"No! …I'm fine."

"But he might have somethi…."

"Otto, I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Ok….if you say so…"

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Mandarin heaved himself off the floor.

"Let's go back to bed….I'm tired."

The two went back to their room. Mandarin crawled tiredly into his bed, snuggling into his pillows. A few moments later he felt something crawl into his bed, it was Otto.

"Can I stay here?" Otto whimpered.

"Sure, it's your room." Mandarin mumbled over his shoulder.

Otto grinned happily and snuggled up against his back. Mandarins face turned red with a blush. This wasn't quite what he meant when he told Otto he could stay, but it was kind of nice…He wrapped his tail around Otto's tail.

" _Good night…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY MANDARIN DAY!**

* * *

Mandarin woke up lying on his back, his arm resting on Otto's stomach. Otto was sleeping in a strange position; His body slightly twisted towards Mandarin, one of his arms hanging off the side of the bed, one of his legs bended and elevated. (like this ^)

" _How the hell do you sleep like that?"_ Mandarin sat up.

After a few moments of sitting in silence he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, he felt nauseous, and he needed a shower anyways. After a few moments Otto started to wake up, of course his first thought was food. He went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, Antauri and Sparks were already eating.

"Good morning, Otto." Antauri smiled at the young mechanic.

"Mornin!" Otto practically sang while he made himself a bowl of chocolate puff cereal.

He sat down at the table just as Mandarin walked in.

"Good morning, Mandarin." Antauri smiled as he sipped his tea.

"Good morning." Mandarin said tiredly.

"I take it you didn't sleep well?" Antauri continued as the orange monkey began searching the contents of the fridge.

"No….i just couldn't get myself to sleep." Mandarin pulled a jar of pickles out of the fridge.

"That's a very… "Interesting" choice of breakfast." Antauri said as he eyed the pickle jar.

Mandarin just shrugged and sat at the table. It was unlike Mandarin to eat pickles, he normally hated them. It was even weirder for him to be eating it for breakfast. Gibson and Chiro arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Antauri." Gibson said cheerily.

"Good morning, Gibson." Antauri responded calmly yet happily

Gibson eyed Mandarins breakfast.

"That's an odd breakfast, Mandarin." Gibson raised a brow.

Mandarin groaned in annoyance. Gibson made some toast and sat down next to Antauri. Mandarin could have sworn he saw Gibson blush the moment he sat next to Antauri. He didn't say anything though; it's not any of his business after all. Nova then came into the room, also weirded out by Mandarins strange choice in breakfast.

"Why are you eat…."

"Can't I just enjoy my breakfast without everybody questioning it!?" Mandarin snapped.

The orange simian abruptly got out of his chair and left, heading towards Otto's room.

"Well someone's moody!" Sparks snapped.

"That's odd, even for him." Antauri continued.

"Maybe we should just leave him for now." Chiro suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

 **Training**

* * *

During training, Mandarin kept slipping up, clearly not up to par. He looked exhausted by the end of training, way more than he normally would. Actually, he's been like this for almost 2 weeks. Mandarin was resting in the observation room while it was Nova's turn; Gibson was also in the room.

"Mandarin, are you feeling well?" Gibson asked, concerned.

"Yah, I'm just tried." Mandarin answered.

"Are you sure? I can run some tests to make sure." Gibson continued.

"I'm fine!" Mandarin snapped.

"Alright, alright." Gibson raised his hands in the air.

 **Dinner time;**

* * *

It was Sparks turn to make dinner, so of course it was canned soup and crackers.

"Mandarin, it's nice that you enjoy my soup and all, but that's your third bowl, calm down."

"I'm hungry!" Mandarin snapped.

"That's an understatement! You're acting like you're starving!" Nova added.

Mandarin shrugged, irritated.

 **After dinner;**

* * *

Otto was talking to Mandarin, who was lying on his bed nearly asleep.

"I wonder what a fusion of Sparks and Antauri would be like…. What do you think?" Otto smiled.

The orange monkey suddenly sat up and looked like he was thinking; he then quickly jumped off the bed and hightailed it out of the room. Otto got up and followed, he found Mandy in the bathroom; throwing up whatever was in his stomach

"Mandy, please. Tell Gibson." Otto pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

"NO! No, no I'm fine!" Mandarin managed to pant out before he hurled once again.

"Please…" Otto pleaded.

After a few moments of throwing up, Mandarin got a moment to speak.

"Fine! Go get Gibson!" Mandarin almost begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibson and Antauri were currently in the lab, playing a game of chess. Well, they **were** playing a game of chess. But it quickly got flirtatious; which led to a kiss, which led to the Gibson leaning over the table, which led to the table being moved aside, and now Gibson was all but straddling Antauri while they kissed like there was no tomorrow. The sliver monkey ran his hand up Gibson's side, earning a happy shiver. The need for oxygen made the two take a break from their kissing fest, they smiled and rested their foreheads against each other. Antauri's smile quickly turned into a smirk, he moved his head towards the scientist's neck and gave it a long lick. Gibson gave a slight moaned. Antauri was about to bite, but….

"GIBSON?!" The two could here Otto call from the hallway, clearly running towards the lab.

Gibson quickly sat back in his chair and tried to make himself look normal, a bright blush across his face. The door flew open.

"GIBSON!?" Otto ran into the room looking frantic.

"Otto, what's wrong?" Gibson was highly worried by Otto's franticness.

"Mandarin, he's sick." Otto explained.

"Antauri would you set up the medical table while I go help Otto with Mandarin?" Gibson asked as he headed towards the door.

"Of course." Antauri was already headed towards the medical room.

* * *

Otto led Gibson to the bathroom; Mandarin was resting against the wall.

Gibson quickly kneeled down and put his hand on the sick monkeys head.

"Mandarin, what's wrong?"

Mandarin looked at Otto for a moment before answering.

"I've been throwing up for the past 2 weeks." Mandarin admitted grumpily.

"Why didn't you inform me? There could be something seriously wrong!" Gibson

Mandarin just grumbled.

"Let's take him med room." Gibson said to Otto.

He quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink, just to be safe, and they helped him off the floor.

"Hey! I might be sick, but I can walk just fine." Mandy said, shrugging them off.

They very slowly made their way to the med lab. Once in the room Mandarin sat down on the med bed while Gibson moved the scanner above the bed.

"Mandarin, would you please lie down, I'm going to scan your internal organs." Gibson instructed.

Mandarin did what he was told and laid down. a red ray scanned him, and then he sat back up.

Gibson looked at the results on a computer screen; at first he was surprised, but his face quickly changed to an expression of annoyance.

"Otto could you please help me fix this thing, something is wrong with it." Gibson stated, clearly annoyed by the malfunction.

"What's wrong with it?" Otto walked towards the machine.

"It say's Mandarin's pregnant." Gibson rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the malfunction.

Otto laughed for second before going to work on the machine. Mandy sat up and put the bucket on the floor.

"Mandarin, are you feeling better?" Gibson asked.

"Ya." Mandarin huffed.

"I'v been working on some new hazard suits. Since you're here, would you go ahead and try on yours? I want to make sure it fit's correctly." Gibson explained.

"Ya, sure." Mandarin groaned as he stood up.

Gibby handed him the outfit, the blue monkey fiddled with some paper work while Mandy suited up. Otto happened to look over at Mandy; a bright red blush appeared on his green face. The gray and black suit showed off Mandarin's muscles quite well. It was very attractive. The orange monkey looked over at Otto, who quickly turned to look back at the scanner, a nervous look on his face.

" _Weird…"_ Mandarin noted down the weird occurrence.

Gibson came back to see if Mandarin's suit was alright.

"Does if fit alright?"

"Ya….a little tight in the stomach region though…" Mandy mumbled the last bit out of embarrassment.

"Hmmm? Strange, according to most of my info it should be the right size…" Gibson was confused.

"Well, I guess it's not." Mandarin stated.

"Ok, Gibby, I've checked everything." Otto said happily as he got off the ground.

"Thank you….and please don't call me 'Gibby'." Gibson continued.

Mandarin took off the suit, and laid back down on the table. After he was scanned Gibson looked at the monitor, his face was once again confused. He huffed and took out another scanner; this one's an x-ray scanner. He scanned Mandy once again; once it was finished, Gibson dropped his clipboard.

"What's wrong?" Mandarin raised a brow.

Gibson turned the screen to face Mandarin.

"You're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"Beg yur pardon?" Mandarin leaned back and raised a brow in doubt, using a deeper, confused tone of voice.

"You're pregnant!" Gibson was highly concerned, looking panicked.

"Very funny, Sparks!" Mandarin scoffed as he looked around the room, waiting for the red monkey to jump out.

"Th..this isn't a trick, Mandarin!" Gibson assured, still highly panicked.

Otto just looked back and forth between the two, not sure what to think.

"WHAT?!" the orange monkey became very upset.

"While you were unconscious in the Skeletons Kings fortress, he must have…. given you a womb, and impregnated you..." Gibson started to reason out what had happened, still highly frazzled.

"Why would he do that?" Otto tilted his head, somewhat concerned.

"Perhaps…. He was going to use Mandarin to breed an army of monkeys." Gibson figured that would make the most sense.

Mandarin wrapped his arms around himself, feeling highly violated. Gibson ran some tests on the distressed simian, checking for health problems related to his pregnancy. After a few minutes he discovered Mandy could successfully carry the child. That is, if he wanted to.

"What would you like to do with it?" Gibson asked carefully.

"I'm going to get an abortion! That's what I'm gonna do!" Mandarin huffed.

"You'll have to go to the hospital then….I'm not trained for that sort of thing…" Gibson continued.

"Wait, what's an abortion?" Otto tilted his head.

Gibson exchanged glances with Mandarin before walking over to Otto and sitting him in a chair. Gibson pulled up a chair and sat across from Otto and tried to explain things. Meanwhile, Mandarin went to his room, to think about this whole mess

"Otto, sometimes a woman can't have a baby; whether it be for health reasons, or it won't survive, or she's simply in a bad situation. But certain doctors can…"remove"…the baby. Well, it's not even a baby yet, it's a fetus." Gibson tried to explain this without sounding like a horrible thing, but for Otto's entire life he's been taught to save people, so this was hard to explain.

"What do the doctor's do with it?" Otto asked, looking concerned.

Gibson panicked.

"They…the baby's aren't even old enough to kick, their just fetuses. They….the doctor's…their gone, Otto." Gibson gave up trying to sugar coat the subject.

"Their…dead?" Otto looked horrified.

Gibson nodded sadly before speaking.

"Otto, do you understand, that the life of living being has to be put above the life of a undeveloped baby?" Gibson wanted to make sure Otto understood that this was sometimes for the best, and he shouldn't dislike people because of it.

"I guess so…" Otto nodded sadly.

The green monkey was sad, but he understood that sometimes it had to be done. Otto went to find Mandarin, he found him in their room. Mandy was stroking his stomach while looking at it, clearly in deep thought.

"I thought about for a few minutes, and I'm not so sure." Mandarin spoke up suddenly.

Otto sat down next to him and listened.

"Keeping it would mean I wouldn't be able to fight, and then what would I do with it once it was born? I would be a horrible parent!" Mandarin passed for moment before continuing.

"But…. our species is highly endangered, having the baby could be very good for that. I also might not get another chance to have a kid, but then it would be in danger from that bag of bones trying to take it! And I would make a horrible parent! But….UGGGGG!" He practically screamed in frustration.

He looked over at Otto and sighed in a calming manner.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should keep it!" Otto chirped.

"I had feeling you would say that…" Mandy groaned in defeat and turned on his side.

"Good night, Otto." Mandarin said over his shoulder.

Otto turned out the light before trotting back over to his bed and snuggled into his blankets.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

* * *

"Is Mandarin alright? I'm sorry that took me so long; there was an issue in the training room." Antauri walked into the med bay.

"Yes, he's alright, were going to tell the team our finding tomorrow."

"I see…. I suppose I will just wait till tomorrow to find out what's wrong with him." Antauri concluded.

"It's getting late, I should go to bed…" Gibson stated.

There was a slightly awkward silence for a few moments, but luckily Antauri caught on pretty quickly.

"Would you like me to come with you?" (get your minds out of the gutter) Antauri asked charmingly.

Gibson nodded, somewhat flustered, he wanted to cuddle.

The two went to Gibson's room and they snuggled into bed.

"I don't understand why you enjoy cuddling with me, I can't possibly be comfortable." Antauri mumbled sleepily.

"Despite you being fully metal, you're quite computable…" Gibson mumbled.

And they fell asleep happily.

* * *

 **I hope yall are happy. I had to goggle what the plural of fetus was… -**


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning, everyone should be asleep. Mandarin looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was already showing a little bit. He didn't notice his weight gain until he found out he was pregnant, but what about the others? Did they notice anything? He **reallllllly** didn't want to tell them, but he had to, the problem had to be dealt with. He quickly took a warm shower, hoping it would calm him down.

Afterword's he exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen for some coffee, but he stopped when he heard something strange. He looked at the location of the strange sounds; Gibson's room. He walked towards the room and opened the door; wanting to make sure Gibson was alright, he quickly regretted his action. His eyes went wide, and his face turned bright red. Antauri and Gibson were….doing..."things" The couple looked up in horror; they were mortified.

"Sorry!" Mandarin squeaked and quickly closed the door.

 **A few minutes later;**

* * *

Gibson paced back and forth in extreme panic, his hands holding his head in worry. Antauri tried to calm him down, but it was proving difficult.

"I get intimate for the first time and this happens!" Gibson somehow managed to quietly shout.

"Gibson." Antauri tried to calm his lover down.

"Oh, he's going to tell Otto!" Gibson continued

"Gibson."

"And then Otto's going to tell Nova!"

"Gibson."

"And then she will tell Sparks!"

"Gibson."

"And then he will never stop teasing…"

"Gibson!" Antauri hissed, finally getting the blue monkeys attention.

Antauri placed his hands on the scientist's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I will go talk to him." Antauri said firmly before giving his significant other a small kiss.

Gibson nodded and sat on his bed, trying to remain calm. But his mind kept going to how Sparks would act.

" _GIBSON! YOUR BOYFRIEND WANT'S YOU!" "So….how was your date?" "When are you to going to get married?" "How's your sex life?"_

He just couldn't stand the term "Boyfriend" it was just so over used, and it just simply sounded stupid to him.

 **Back with Antauri;**

* * *

Antauri found his older brother in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. The silver monkey walked in cautiously.

"Mandarin?"

The orange monkey didn't turnaround, but Antauri could tell he heard him.

"About what you saw earlier…" Antauri started to get himself a cup of tea.

"Forget about it, I didn't see anything."

"So you're not going to tell?"

"No, of course not. It's none of my business." Mandarin snorted.

Antauri sat down. They had an awkward silence.

"So….how long have you two been…" Mandarin let his sentence fade, not sure if he should even be asking it.

Antauri blushed and looked down at his cup.

"About 2 months…" He answered awkwardly.

"Oh…"

"Good morning!" Sparks came into the room groggily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You two are up early…" Sparks raised a brow.

"We were woken up by the thunder." Antauri coolly lied.

"Thunder?" just as Sparks asked that, thunder boomed outside.

"Oh."

The crimson monkey got himself some coffee and went back to his room.

Mandarin started to feel nauseous, but he hid it very well.

"I will be right back…" the orange one slowly got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Once he was out of view he ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

 **After breakfast;**

* * *

Gibson called a meeting in the main room.

"Ok Gibson, what do you have to tell us?" Chiro asked.

"I have discovMandurin get back in your chair!" Gibson turned his attention to the orange monkey, who was starting to walk out of the room.

Mandarin groaned and sat back in his hang-around-chair.

"As you were saying, Gibson." Antauri added.

"I have discovered something very important about Mandarin…"

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Sorry Gibson, you'll have to tell us later. Is it anything that will affect the mission though?" Chiro got into action mode.

"No!" Mandarin answered for him.

"There's an emergency at the chemical plant!" Nova informed as she looked at the monitor.

"Monkey team, MOBILIZE!"

* * *

 **I would like to make it clear the Sparks is not Homophobic**


	6. Chapter 6

Team quickly arrived at a small island that housed the chemical plant. They quickly exited the Super Robot and met a man standing at the entrance.

"I'm so glad you're here! One of our experiments went horribly wrong, and some of the workers are trapped down there!" The scientist seemed frantic.

"What kind of an experiment?" Chiro asked.

"We were creating a new method to neutralize toxic wastes and acids! We tested it on a vat of acid, but it went wrong and turned the acid into a monster!" the scientist explained.

"Looks like we're gonna need those hazard suits!" Chiro looked at Gibson.

"I will go get them!" Before Gibson could leave the scientist spoke again.

"Wait! It will explode if it comes into contact with extreme heat; the only way to defeat it is to freeze it! And you mustn't let it get outside; it would cause pollution on an enormous scale!" He explained further.

"Otto, do you got any freeze guns?" Chiro turned his attention to the green monkey.

"4, and one of them is on the fritz, but I can fix it real fast!" Otto responded.

"Otto, you do that! The rest of us should go get our hazard suits!" Chiro ordered.

Mandarin watched the boy; he was quite impressed with his leadership skills. They went back into the robot and rushed to the lab for their gear. Otto tried not to look at Mandarin, in fear he would notice. Antauri slyly winked at Gibson, making the blue monkey blush and hope no one noticed. Jinmay came running into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! Angry orange cat stuck in tree!" She quickly ran into the room. (Little nod to Happy's cat AU)

Gibson slapped his hand to his face.

"Oh monkey doddle! I haven't made her a suit yet!"

"It's ok, Gibson."

"Jinmay, you can stay in the room before the elevator. If the monster manages to get that far, do whatever you can to stop it." Chiro decided.

She nodded.

"Antauri, Gibson, and I will take the freeze guns. Jinmay, you take the forth one, don't use your laser vision on the monster, it will explode if you do." Chiro added.

"Perhaps Sparks should take my freeze gun; he likely has a better aim than I do." Antauri suggested.

"Good call. Ok team let's move!"

The team headed into the building. They came to a circular room with an observation panel in the middle; it had security monitors all around it. There was a large metal oval elevator on the far wall. Antauri looked over at his brother; he looked ill.

"Mandarin, are you sure you're alright?" Antauri was concerned.

Before he could respond, the orange monkey ran towards a bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Mandarin?" Antauri spoke through the door.

"What!"

"You're staying in the security room with Jinmay."

"But…!"

"You are in no shape to go down there!"

"ugggg…fine…"

"You can tell us where it's at using the security cameras." Chiro suggested.

"Ok…"

"Ok team! Let's go!"

Mandarin came out of the bathroom, finished throwing up. The team loaded onto the heavy duty elevator. Antauri pressed the down button and the heavy metal doors began to close. Otto gave a little wave to Mandarin as the door closed. The team put their hazard helmets on.(helmetception)

The elevator went deep into the ground, beneath sea level. The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened up. It was eerily dark; the area was on emergency power. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The hallways split in 3 different directions.

"Otto, you and Nova go left, Sparks and I will go forward, Antauri and Gibson will go right." Chiro whispered, breaking the silence.

The team nodded and they went in there separate directions. Jinmay stood protectively in front of the elevator and Mandarin watched the security cams with a bucket on his lap.

 **Didn't mean to make this such a short chapter, but it was a good stopping point.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibson and Antauri walked down the creepy hall, it was incredibly silent. They came to a mechanical door. Gibson punched in the code; the door began to open at an uncomfterbly slow speed. They quickly walked inside room. It was filled with tanks of various different animals.

"What are these doing here?" Gibson asked out loud.

"I will ask Dr. Richmen." Antauri quickly contacted Jinmay's communicator.

 **Security room.**

Jinmay's communicator started beeping; she quickly took it out of her pocket and turned it on.

"Dr. Richman, can you hear me?" Antauri asked through the communicator.

"Yes, I can hear you."

"We found a room filled various different animals, what are they doing here?"

"Those were supposed to be delivered to a research lab yesterday! Please take them to the elevator so that they will be safe."

"We will."

Back to Antauri and Gibson.

"Ok, let's move them to the elevator." Antauri stated.

Gibson nodded.

 **Otto and Nova;**

The two walked down the hall into a laboratory. There were tubes and papers laying around, clearly left behind in panic.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

Nova's communicators when off, scaring the heck out of the two monkeys.

"Yes!" Nova quickly answered.

"There's a knocked down book case to your right, it's blocking a door. On the other side of the door is the emergency room, that's where the trapped scientists should be." Mandarin spoke through the communicator.

"Ok, got it." Nova ended the message and pushed the bookcase out of the way.

She quickly opened the door and found a boat load of scientists.

"Were here to rescue you!" Otto chirped at the scientist.

"Oh thank you!" one of the scientist's said.

Nova and Otto escorted the scientists to the elevator and sent them up to safety.

 **Sparks and Chiro;**

Chiro and Sparks came to a large metal door that required a code to get in. Chiro punched in the code and the door opened slowly, reveling a room filled with vats of strange glowing liquids. They walked up the metal floor over the vats, looking at the chemicals curiously.

 **Mandarin and Jinmay;**

Mandarin looked at the room that Sparks and Chiro were in, something rippled in one of the vats. He looked closer; the bright green liquid rippled agien, something was very clearly inside.

 **Chiro and Sparks.**

They walked slowly across the metal floor; it was quite...too quiet. 

**BEEP BEEP!**

Chiro's communicator went off, scaring the hell out of the two.

"What?" Chiro quickly whipped out his communicator.

"I saw something in the green vat behind you!" Mandarin hissed through the communicator.

"Ok, well check it out." Chiro responded.

"Sparks, you go close the vat lids, I'll blast the vat with ice."

Before Sparks could run to the "all close" button, the green acid splashed and rose up out of the vat. The green glowing blob began to change into recognizable shape; it looked like a hybrid of a crocodile, an ant eater, and a lion, but made of oozing green slime. It quickly crawled out of the vat, its acid burring through the metal floor. Before the two could move, its long tail whipped them back; knocking Chiro's freeze gun into a vat. Chiro could jump in after it, but the gun dissolved and froze the vat solid.

"SHOOT!" Chiro cursed and dodged a tail whip.

Sparks took aim and shot, but the monster dodged and the blast froze the wall behind it. The monster then scampered down the hall towards the elevator.

 **Nova, Otto, Antauri, Gibson;**

They watched the last of the scientists disappear behind the elevator doors.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

Antauri's communicator went off, he quickly answered it.

"The monster is headed your way!" Mandarin quickly shouted through the communicator.

The rest of the team heard what the orange monkey said and prepared them self's for an attack. A bright green glow could be seen, loud footsteps could be heard. Something roared.


	8. Chapter 8

The monster reared its ugly head around the turn, roaring at the team in a high pitched scream. Gibson aimed his gun at the beast and pulled the trigger, but the beast opened a hole in its body, letting the ice travel through. The monster then spit slime at our hero's then, it ended up hitting Gibson. His suit protected him, but it also hit the ice gun. Gibson tried to throw it away, but it exploded and his arm was consumed in ice. The monster went to spit acid at him once more.

"GIBSON!" Antauri quickly moved the blue monkey.

Otto and Nova distracted the monster way from the two. Gibby collapsed in silver's arms, he was shivering terribly.

"Nova! I'll distract the monster, you heat up Gibson!" Antauri quickly switched with the yellow girl.

Chiro and Sparks ran down the hall towards the monster, the jumped in the fight and tried to keep it at bay.

"Where are your guns?!" Antauri asked them as he dodged a tail swipe.

"They were disintegrated!" Chiro answered.

"Well! Now what are we going to do?" Sparks snapped.

"Jinmay is the only one left with an ice gun! We have to get that gun down here somehow!" Chiro stated.

Nova had Gibson in her lap and her arms around him, keeping him warm with heat ability's. She slowly melted the ice off his arm, doing it to fast could be dangerous. The monster was clearly getting tired of this game. It tail smashed everyone, sending them flying in different directions. It then pulled the elevator doors open and squeezed up the shaft. Jinmay saw the monster on the security cameras and in a split second grabbed Mandarin and the scientist and jetted outside placing them on the ground. The monster burst into the room, spraying acid everywhere. It ran outside and towards the sea, but before it could get close to the water it heard a whistle behind it. It turned and roared at a small hovering shiny female with pink hair. Jinmay tried to fire, but the gun wouldn't shoot, so she compromised.

"Eat this big boy!" she chucked the gun at its open mouth and it was swallowed whole.

In a matter of seconds the acid ate through the metal gun and reached the ice chamber, the monster let out a dying roar as it was frozen solid. Jinmay breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the team came outside and saw that Jinmay had taken it out.

"Good job Jinmay!" Chiro smiled at his girlfriend and gave a thumbs up.

Jinmay smiled warmly and gave a thumbs up back. While the others were outside discussing what to do about the monster, Antauri and Gibson were inside out of eye sight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Antauri inspected the blue ones arm closely; it was still cold from the ice.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just a little cold." Gibson reassured him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright…" Antauri wanted to take their helmets of and give his blue lover a kiss, but there was still acid on their suits.

"We should go outside…" Gibson stated.

Antauri nodded and they walked outside.

 **Outside;**

"We could ship it off world and drop it into a volcano" Sparks suggested.

"That's….actually not a bad idea…" Chiro surprised by the suggestion.

Mandarin noticed a rip in the fabric on Otto's arm.

"Otto, your arm…" Mandarin came closer and opened up the fabric and looked inside; green acid was eating away at Otto's metal arm.

"OTTO!" Mandarin yelled in worry, alerting the others to the problem.

The orange monkey quickly took Otto inside and stuck the green monkeys arm in a tub of acid neutralizer.

"You're going to need your arm replaced when we get back to the robot…" Mandy stated as he watched Otto soak his arm in the milky substance.

"Yeah…" The green monkey groaned.

"Well, guys, I think it would be best to ship the thing off world and have it disintegrated." Chiro finally decided."

The team got to work and later that day it was shipped off world in a frozen container. They went back to the robot and flew it back to its spot.

Mandarin squirmed in his seat with discomfort, he didn't want to through this awkward conversation. He felt like a kid being talked to about sex with his parents….no, that's not awkward enough; make it a kid being talked to about sex by his grandma. The rest of the team waited in their seats while Gibson was getting a few things. He saw the blue monkey coming down the hall, and he wanted to run. All of Mandarin's stoic nature was gone, replaced with nervousness. Gibson came into the room and stood in front of everyone, he cleared his throat. The entire team had their eyes on the blue monkey.

"I have made a discoveMANDURIN GET BACK IN YOUR CHAIR!" Gibson snapped

The orange monkey turned back into the room and sat back down.

"*Ahem* as I was saying; I have made a discovery about Mandarin, I'm just going to say it flat out; he's pregnant." Gibson stated bluntly.

"Whaaaaa?" Chiro uttered.

Antauri had the most confused expression on his face; it was like a random guy on the street asked him what his Gspot was. (sorry XD)

Jinmay looked very happy and excited for the orange monkey.

"How?" Nova uttered.

"You're joking right, this is just a prank?" Sparks didn't believe it.

"I am not joking, Sparks. We figure that while he was unconscious in Skeleton Kings fortress, they tried to use him to breed an army of monkeys." Gibson continued.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Sparks asked bluntly.

"Sparks!" Nova hissed.

"What?! I can't see him keeping it!"

"The last I talked to him, he was going to get an abortion…" Gibson added.

"Actually…" Mandarin interrupted.

"I changed my mind…" Mandarin admitted.

"You have?" Gibson asked to confirm.

"Yeah, I'll carry it…our species need's it."

"Are you going to keep it after it's born?" Nova asked.

"I'll have to think about it…" Mandarin grumbled.

Though Antauri didn't show it, he really hoped his brother would keep it; he really loved the idea of being an uncle.

Antauri cleared his throat, getting the others attention.

"Well, I suppose I should go fix dinner now that we have learned that…" the silver monkey got up from his seat and headed for the kitchen.

It was getting late and dinner needed to be fixed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mandarin! You better have a plan to get him back, or else you will be the one making my monkey army from now on!" Skeleton King yelled at his servant

The orange monkey shivered in fear before the magic orb that contained his master.

"Don't worry my lord! I promise that I will get him back…" Mandarin quickly added.

 **In Otto's room;**

Mandarin lay around lazily, he wasn't allowed to train anymore because of his pregnancy. He was so board it was downright painful. Otto entered the room and looked at the poor orange monkey who was laying face first into his bed.

"Want to go to the store? I was going to get some food, and maybe you have some cravings or something…" Otto tilted his head and smiled warmly.

Mandarin looked up at his friend and thought a few moments; a vanilla milkshake with whip cream and a chocolate drizzle did sound really good right now…

"I do have a few…" Mandarin's face flushed a little, being a pregnant male embarrassed him somewhat.

"Well come on then!" Then green monkey started to help him out of bed.

"Otto, I can get up by myself…"

"You need to be careful though."

"Well….thanks." he blushed a little as Otto helped him up.

And the two headed for the store.

 **At the store;**

Otto pushed the cart around while Mandarin crossed things off the list, occasionally putting in an item he craved. The stores on Sugazoom normally have carts or different heights for different species, such as katuri's or lapin's. Mandarin was about to take a heavy pack of bottled water of the shelf, the green monkey quickly stopped him.

"No! You will strain yourself and hurt the baby if you do that! I'll move it." Otto quickly heaved them into the cart and continued along.

Mandarin immediately blushed at the word "baby" being stated in public. He didn't want people to know that about him, it was safer and it didn't hurt his pride that way. He noticed a few other people in the isle staring at him, so he quickly ran after Otto.

"Otto would you mind keeping quiet about the baby thing, in public any way's?"

"Why?" the mechanic tilted his head and frowned.

"It's…safer that way. I don't want any villains hearing about it then coming after me." He lied somewhat.

"Oh..ok then." Otto quickly smiled.

They headed to checkout; on the way there Mandarin became nauseous and quickly headed for the bathroom. While the orange monkey was gone Otto started grabbing an armload of snacks from the end caps. He stopped when he noticed two of Chiro's old bully's approach him. One with blond hair, the other was a blue humanoid.

"He fatzo!" The blond one snapped.

"Yeah chubby!" The blue one added.

"What?" Otto frowned and tilted his head.

"You got enough junk food there fatty?" Blondie laughed.

Otto looked down at the snacks and frowned.

"I bet he doesn't do anything for the hyper force, they just keep him cause they feel bad!" Blue bellowed.

"That's not…" Otto trailed off, feeling very small I front of the two.

"If they ever get into a fight they better hope it won't come down to him to save them, cause he's too overweight to do anything!" Blond snickered.

No one had ever said such things to Otto, he wasn't sure how to react to this. He knew on thing though, it made him feel bad.

"Bye bye fat blob, hope you don't get distracted by pizza next time you're in a fight!" Blond mocked and started walking away.

"He'll probably be too stuffed to go from all those snacks he had!" Blue laughed.

Otto looked down sadly at the snacks he had and began putting them back, Mandarin finally came back looking a little woozy. The old leader noticed Otto putting the food back with a from on his face, this wasn't like his friend to do this.

"Otto, are you ok?" Mandarin put a hand on Otto's shoulder, making green freeze.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just remembered we had a budget." Otto quickly stated quickly stated and headed for a checkout station.

Mandarin sighed and decided to let it go for now. He sometimes wished he had his brothers gift for these sort of things, but he wasn't gifted with as strong of a magic connection as Antauri.

They went home and arrived just in time to start fix dinner, which was Mandarin's turn. They were surprised by this, the orange monkey used to pawn if off on someone else; which made them a little more than worried about what he was going to make.

"So…what ya making there Mandy?" Sparks chuckled nervously, looking at the yellowish-brown thick liquid bubbling in a large pot on the stove.

"Something that my old master used to make a lot, comfort food."

"It's having the reverse effect on me…" Sparks muttered under his breath, earning a soft elbow from his mate.

"He's trying to make something nice, don't discourage him." Nova whispered to the red monkey.

"I know, I know…" Sparks whispered back.

"That's something the Veron Mystics would fix?" Gibson tilted his head, it wasn't like the normal food Antauri would fix.

"No my other master, on Platinum Prime." Mandarin said over his shoulder as he put something in the oven.

Chiro looked over at Antauri with eyes full of confusion, hoping for an answer.

"All of us trained at different places for six years, except Mandarin, after his first 3 years he went to train under the guidance of the United Heroes of Platinum Prime, wanting to become stronger." The silver monkey explained.

"Oh…so who was your master?" Chiro asked the orange monkey.

"Well technically i had more than one, but the one I'm referring too was called "Knockout"

"Wait…as in the girl with indestructible skin and god like strength?!" Chiro began to grin excitedly.

"Yes…"

"She's real?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"I'll be right back!" Chiro quickly got up and ran towards his room, coming back with a comic book in hand.

He handed it to Mandarin with a big smile on his face. The cover showed a teenage girl with long black hair in a gray and black outfit punching a monster and above her head it was titled "Knockout."

"She doesn't look like that though, not the one I knew anyways."

"She doesn't?

"Nope, she has short straightened blond hair and is in her mid-forties."

"Oh…well…that's one heck of a difference…dang…" Chiro went back to his seat amazed and the differences.

Mandarin took the pot of the stove and poured the substance into a large bowl before setting the table. He also put another bowl of flaky biscuits on the table.

"Chicken and dumplings." Mandarin stated as used the ladle to put a large glop of the substance into his bowl.

Everyone quickly realized this wasn't nearly as weird as it first looked.

Antauri noticed Otto was eating salad like him, which was strange for the younger monkey, he didn't seem very interested in it ether.

"Otto, it's not like you to eat salad, are you alright?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, I just wanted some today is all." Otto lied rather well.

Antauri decided to take about it with him later, rather than risk embarrassing him somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a quite morning at the Super Robot; Antauri went out for a very early morning walk, Gibson was taking a nap after a long night of science, and the rest were asleep….Well, almost all of them. Otto was training… **by himself.** Activating the training room without another person to watch over it was **very dangerous**. The fact that no one heard it being activated amazed the green simian. Now Otto isn't the brightest, but he certainly doesn't have a death wish, the training room was set on its lowest setting. Otto dodged every shot, until he tripped and got slammed by a sandbag. The hit sent him across the room and into a wall. He slowly stood up, he looked and the wall and sighed in relief. The wall was undented, he on the other hand, was not so lucky; He had one bruise on his side from hitting the wall, and his ankle hurt from the fall. He quickly ran to control room and shut everything off before heading back to his room.

* * *

Gibson was lying in bed, looking at the celling though the glass of his pod.

" _Mate…_ " He supposed that's what he might be to Antauri…but he wasn't sure. That word seemed so absolute and poetic in a way he wasn't sure he was comfortable. To be honest though, he wasn't comfortable with almost any word for significant other, including that term as well. Boyfriend seemed so immature and childish to him, spouse and significant other seemed liked something for married couples. Lover was the better term, it sounded like the title of a person in an affair, which was pretty close to what they were doing. They were together and nobody knew, and he preferred it that way. He told Sparks that he would **never** be in a romantic relationship as long as he lived, and he wasn't about to let Sparks be win.

A strange sound woke him up from his half-asleep thoughts. It wasn't a loud, but it sounded like sizzling metal, which was not a normal noise to hear at 3:30 in the morning. He opened his pod and quickly left his room to investigate. Down the hall Mandarin was walking towards Chiro's room, Gibson's eyes traveled down the orange monkeys arm; his fiery sword was activated and dragging on the ground, leaving a trail of bubbling red metal in the floor. Normally Mandarins sword was a bright blue, but right now it was a dark purple. It seemed like it sparked with electricity. It very creepy. Gibson activated one of his drills and quickly, but quietly, approached from behind. Pointing his drill at the back of his ex-leaders head he spoke aggressively but quietly;

"I suggest you put away your weapon before i encase your head in ice." Gibson growled, but Mandarin did not stop his slow walk to Chiro's room.

"Mandarin?" The blue monkey raised a brow in confusion.

Gibson moved around to Mandarin's side, the opposite of the sword. Mandarin's head was down and his eyes were closed softly, his head moving gently with his walking. The scientist waved his hand in front of Mandy's face; no reaction. Gibby slowly moved his hand to cautiously tap on Mandarin's shoulder. Mandarin's sword stabbed into the wall a mere half inch from Gibson's neck. The orange monkey had moved so fast that the scientist didn't process it until after it happened. Gibson was paralyzed with shock at first; he could feel his fur standing on end from the static of Mandarin's sword. The ex-leaders pupils were bright purple. Gibson was terrified. Suddenly Mandarin's eyes and sword returned to normal. He blinked a few times as he seemed to gain consciousness; he stumbled away and held his head with his other hand.

"Gibson?" Mandarin blinked and quickly deactivated his sword.

"Do… do you remember what just happened?" The blue monkey asked.

"Remember what? Why am i in the hallway?" Mandarin looked around the hall in confusion.

"Oh, uh, you were sleepwalking, it's sometimes a symptom of pregnancy." Gibson lied, which he is very bad at.

Mandarin raised a brow and squinted his eyes a bit, clearly not buying it. But after a moment he turned his head and looked at the line imbedded in the metal floor.

"And is that also a symptom of pregnancy?" the ex-leader turn and headed back to his room before Gibby could answer.

Gibson quickly headed to Antauri's room to tell him what had happened, the silver monkey wasn't there. Gibby found a note on Antauri's bed;

" _Went to the park for a walk, be back soon."_

So Gibson quickly ran off towards the transporter tubes in order to leave the robot and find Antauri. It would be a lot better to talk to the second in command outside and away from prying ears. As he got to the tubes though, Otto came down one and scared Gibson half to death.

"Errr, morning Gibs." Otto smiled nervously.

"Why are you up so early? That's very unlike you…" Gibson tilted his head.

"I…uh…was getting a snack!" The green monkey lied nervously.

"But…the kitchen is on this floor, why were you…Oh never mind I don't have time for this. Gibby pushed past his brother and went to his travel pod.

"Also, keep a close eye on Mandarin, he was sleep walking." He said before leaving down his tube.

Otto slowly made his way back to his room, limping slightly. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Mandy was in bed, and hopefully asleep. Otto carefully tip-toed to his bed, but suddenly Mandarin spoke;

"So, where were you?"

Otto instantly jumped in fear, he thought his friend was asleep.

"Uh, I was getting a snack." The mechanic whispered.

Mandarin just huffed in response. As Otto was about to get into his bed Mandy spoke again;

"Hey, come over here."

Otto walked over and sat down next to his friend. Mandarin unexpectedly hooked an arm around the green monkey waist and pulled him down.

"Now go to sleep." Mandy said as he lazily left his arm on Otto's waist.

Otto pulled the covers out from under him and turned on his side, away from Mandarin and he closed his eyes.

* * *

As i wrote this chapter i kind of got lost and i wasn't sure how to end it...sorry :/ ALSO, according to online dictionary's an "Affair" can simply mean a secret romance.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibson found Antauri walking around the pond in the park, he had his travel coffee mug in one hand.

"Antauri I need to speak with you immediately, it's about Mandarin!" Gibson

The silver monkey turned and his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?!" Antauri became very concerned.

"He, he, *huff* was sleep walking with his sword activated, and *pant* his sword was purple! I tried to wake him up, but he attacked me in his sleep!"

"Are you alright?!" Antauri quickly started looking at the blue monkey for blood.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Mandarin then woke up and I'm not sure he bought my lie about it…" Gibson continued.

"What did you tell him?"

"That sleep walking is a symptom of pregnancy…" Gibson stated in shame.

"Hal…" Antauri seemed a little surprised with Hal's weak lying skills.

"I panicked!"

"Alright, I understand… Later today I will try and check him for Skeleton Kings corruption, which will be very difficult to do without him noticing…" Antauri stated solemnly.

"What if the baby is some demon thing?" The blue monkey panicked.

"Well first off, demons are not inherently evil, second off….I'm not sure…"

"Oh this is terrible…" Gibson groaned.

"Yes, yes it is…" Antauri started to head to a park bench and Gibson followed.

They sat down at a bench and looked at the sky; it was light purple to dark blue.

"We need to tell him what actually happened all those years ago…" Antauri spoke sadly.

Gibson kept quiet.

"I don't want too; I just want my brother to be alright…" Antauri continued sadly.

"When should we tell him? The timing will be very important." Gibson tilted his head.

"The longer we wait the worst his reaction will be…but he is currently already preoccupied with his pregnancy…I'm not sure."

"Perhaps after his child is born, hopefully he will be filled with joy…" Gibson suggested solemnly.

"Perhaps…"

They sat for a few moments and watched the sun start to come up.

"Where did you get that coffee?" Gibson suddenly asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A new shop opened up down the street."

"A little early in the morning for it to be open, isn't it?" Hal tilted his head.

"It does seem rather odd, but it is a coffee shop." Antauri responded.

They sat for a few more minutes, at one point Antauri put his arm around Gibson and pulled him closer. Gibson blushed and tensed up; Antauri sensed this and spoke;

"Hal, the park is empty; nobody's going to see."

Gibson relaxed and leaned on the silver monkey.

"We probably should be going back to the robot…" Gibson stated sleepily.

"Probably…" Antauri responded but didn't move.

 **Back at the robot**

Mandarin was abruptly woken up by an intense feeling of nausea and quickly ran to the bathroom. In all honesty he was surprised he had made it and didn't throw up on the floor. He hated this; he was going to be so happy when it was over. He still didn't know what to do about the child; leaving it with a wild mother monkey was the obvious choice, but there was such little information on their species that they didn't even know where to look. Cherry monkeys are extremely rare, all that's known about them is what they look like and that they were nearly hunted to extinction about 100 years ago. He just really didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't keep it. He didn't think he was good with kids and it wasn't safe for the child to be raised by the Hyper Force. Currently his stomach felt like hell and he was getting a headache,

This was going to be a rough 9 months.

By time Antauri and Gibson got back to the robot everyone had woke up and was eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Well, except Otto who was eating only eggs, without salt, which was very odd. Nobody found it odd that they were out; the team never suspected any romance, and they just assumed the two were out walking or gathering plant samples. Mandarin on the other hand was quite aware that the two were more likely out 'canoodling.'

"Otto, don't you want any bacon?" Nova asked friendly.

"Uhhhh no, I had a bunch of cookies earlier!" Otto pretended to be joyful, though he was lying.

Otto hoped Mandy wouldn't say anything, but Mandarin wasn't paying any attention, he was too busy eating his 3ed helping of bacon. Throwing up each morning worked up quite the appetite.

Later that day;

It was now evening and Antauri had spent the entire day trying to check his brother for corruption. It was proving to be a very difficult task, doing it without Mandarin being aware was nearly impossible. Checking without a form of physical touch required great concentration and person being still. There were two problems with this; one, he clearly notice Antauri's intense concentration. Two, Mandarin never stayed still for long. Using physical touch to sense corruption also had its problems; a simple pat on the back would too short, and anything longer would likely make his brother suspicious. Telling Mandarin that he might have corruption could make it worse; it would make his subconscious aware of the evil and he would start to turn faster. He couldn't just try it Mandarin was asleep; the orange monkey was a **very** light sleeper. Antauri remembered the times at the Veron temple when he was adolescent and easily frightened; so many times he crawled in his brother's bed because he was so frightened, and Mandy would always immediately wake up to comfort him.

When Antauri sat on his bed while he debated what to do. Suddenly a knock came from the door;

"Come in."

Mandarin walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You're not busy, are you?" The orange monkey asked, he looked rather tired.

"No, I am simply day dreaming." Antauri responded.

Mandarin trudged over tiredly and crawled over the wall of Antauri's pod and face planted into a pillow.

"I haaaaate this!" Mandarin groaned through the pillow.

"I take it your pregnancy is starting to take full hold?" Antauri replied.

"I'm nauseous stupidly often, I've started getting headaches, and I'm exhausted from lack of sleep!" Mandarin practically screamed into the pillow.

Antauri saw his chance to check his brother for corruption; he placed a hand on his brother in a comforting manor. Mandarin groaned incoherently into the pillow, clearly annoyed at this whole ordeal. The silver monkey concentrated on his brother, searching his chakras and chi for any sort of corruption or strange magic. Antauri tensed up, sensing something unfamiliar and dark. The energy was being generated in the pit of Mandarin's stomach, no, below his stomach.

" _The baby…!"_ Antauri thought in horror.

Antauri stroked his brother back while silently horrified about what this means for the child. He would have to do some research and find out more about dark magic, perhaps there was a way to safely separate the child from it...


	12. Chapter 12

Antauri stopped rubbing his brothers back and leaned back onto the wall of his bed.

"You know…you are so much different than before I disappeared." Mandarin spoke up.

"In what ways?" Antauri asked in a calm tone.

"Well for one thing you are taller, and made entirely of metal…."

"I suppose this body is slightly taller."

"You seem stronger too."

"I'm not stronger, the black fur simply made me look skinner, it's quite a sliming color."

"No, I mean mentally. You used to get so stressed out over problems…"

"I suppose I did…."

"Why did you make Chiro the leader? He was 13, while you are an adult…why?"

Antauri didn't respond for what seemed like a long time.

"I wasn't good enough…" Antauri stated quietly, staring solemnly at the rim around his bed.

Mandarin remained quiet.

"When you first diapered I had to take charge…I made so many bad decisions that nearly got the team killed. After Chiro turned on the super robot and awoke us out of hibernation we had to immediately go into battle, he made better decisions in that **one day** than I **ever** did." Antauri continued solemnly, very ashamed of himself.

Mandarin didn't say anything for a while, it was very quiet. The silence worried the silver monkey; was Mandarin man at him, or did his bother think he acted childishly.

"Well…..you did what you thought was right, I can't fault you for that…" Mandarin spoke quietly.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, though you should tell Chiro…"

"I don't know if I should, it would break his heart…" Antauri replied sadly.

Outside the door Chiro had listened in on the whole thing using a sound enhancer that was on his communicator. He hadn't meant to spy, but he saw Mandarin go in there and he figured he could maybe get some info that they would never tell him if he asked. And he did; he was heartbroken but not for his own sake. He never knew that Antauri felt so incompetent at being a leader. Chiro put down the enhancer and walked away to think about it.

 **Sometime later in the lab**

Antauri sat at the desk reading his books on magical relations. While Gibson paced back and forth in deep though. He would stop and turn to the silver monkey and act like he was going to say something, but then would shake his head and go back to pacing.

"I don't know to do about this? We know so little about the dark energy in the baby! How could we stop something we know nothing about?! Especially without him knowing!" Gibson groaned in frustration.

"Perhaps…no, he wouldn't fall for that…" Antauri closed the book on chakras and picked up the book on magic crystals.

Gibson sat down and picked up another book and they sat and looked for over an hour. The only thing that would help was a crystal spell of protection, it would break any ties with the creator of the magic…but there was a down side; the magic wouldn't disappear, it would become its own source. This would mean that the dark magic was corrupting, then the child would be corrupted no matter what, it would also mean that the child would be very strong as well. The spell would have to be done after the baby was born, it could harm it otherwise.

"So were just going to have to wait?!" Gibson exaggerated.

"It seems so…" Antauri stated quietly, clearly upset about it.

Hal groaned in frustration and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling in aggravation. They sat in silence for a while before a loud grumble sounded; Gibson sat up straight and blushed greatly, Antauri put a hand over his muzzle to muffle his laughter.

"I suppose I am a bit hungry…" Gibson admitted with slight embarrassment.

"As I remember, you did miss dinner while conduction an experiment earlier." Antauri spoke with a soft smile on his face.

"Are there any leftovers I can reheat?" Gibson started to get up, followed by Antauri.

"I saved you a plate." Antauri smiled warmly and followed him out the door.

Mandarin laid in bed reading a book, Otto walked in their room and flopped onto his bed.

"Well, I got the walls done!" Otto stated with some relief.

Otto was updating the underground fortress so that it would be better suited if any children were to be raised down there.

"I don't know why you're starting on it so early, I don't even know if I'm going to keep the baby yet…"

"Yeah, but even if don't Sparks and Nova might have a baby at some point!" Otto chirped.

"Yeah , I guess…"

Otto started to fiddle with a puzzle cube, Mandarin looked over and smiled. Otto was adorable and fluffy, but Otto had this sense of humor that made it very easy to picture him pole dancing. The orange monkey was being dirty; he just knew that Otto would likely have fun doing a non-pervy version of it. Mandarin began laughing to himself, causing Otto to turn and tilt his head at the orange monkey.

"What's so funny?" Otto tilted his head.

"Oh, nothing…" Mandarin tried to conceal his chuckles.

"Whaaaaats so funny!"

"Nothing, really!"

Otto pouted and huffed in annoyance before speaking again.

"Your mommy's a weird one…" Otto spoke directly to his orange friend's stomach.

Mandarin snapped out of his fit of snickering and blushed a little.

"Otto…it probably doesn't even have feet yet…" Mandarin stated quietly while raising a brow.

"It doesn't matter to me." Otto shrugged.

Mandarin looked down at his stomach with a worried look on his face for a few moments before looking back up.

"I don't **look** pregnant, do i?" Mandarin asked with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I don't know, not really I guess…" Otto replied.

"Ok, good…I'm going to hide myself in the fortress once I do…"

"Awwww, buuuut why?" the green monkey whined

"Cause I want to."

"Well…ok." Otto frowned.

Mandarin laid back down and turned on his side. Otto turned out the lights and snuggled up in his own bed, nuzzling into his pillow. Otto could well hear his own stomach growling with hunger, but he ignored it and eventually fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was about a week after Antauri and Gibson discovered the dark magic in Mandarin's baby. Mandarin was starting to notice a very slight bump on his stomach and was getting very selfconscise about it, he hoped that Otto would finish the safe house soon.

It was currently a little bit after lunch and the orange monkey was taking a nap, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was reading about various different things on his computer. Otto was working on piping in the Secret Fortress and he was getting very tired and hungry.

" _Diets are hard…."_ Otto groaned sadly.

" _Maybe I should stop and go get some water…na, I'll be fine"_ Otto huffed and continued his work.

A few minutes later Otto tried to stand up only to wobbly fall back down, everything was swirling around him. He felt so dizzy that he couldn't walk or even crawl properly.

" _Maybe I should lie down for a moment…."_

* * *

Gibson went down to the hidden fortress looking for a special screw driver, it was nowhere in the lab so Otto likely had it. He walked out of the elevator and into the main room, this room was filled with monitors to watch for dangers.

"Otto? I need that k15 screwdriver!" Gibson yelled down the hall.

No response.

"Otto?!" Gibson yelled a little louder, he was sure Otto was down here.

He walked down the hall; the kitchen door was open slightly. Gibson walked forward and pushed the door open. Otto was lying on his side, clearly unconscious.

"Otto?!" the blue monkey quickly sat down next to his brother, shaking him gently.

It was clear that Otto wasn't sleeping, he was alive but something was definitely wrong. Otto stirred and opened his eyes.

"I don't feel so good…" Otto said very quietly and tired.

"It's ok, I'll take you to the infirmary. How do you feel?" Gibson quickly picked up the green monkey, which was not very easy for Gibson to do.

"Really dizzy…and really tired…" Otto responded quietly.

The underground fortress had a fully functional infirmary, so the walk was short. Gibby placed his brother on the examination table and turned on the overhead scanner. It was at this time that Mandarin had come down to the fortress; he spotted the infirmary door open and headed there.

"Otto are you in her…" The orange monkey stopped abruptly when he saw his friend laying sickly on the table being scanned.

"What's wrong?!" Mandy walked quickly to be next to his friend.

"He is dizzy and weak, the scanner should tell us what's wrong in a moment…" Gibson stated as he walked over to the screen to read the results.

 _Malnutrition._

Gibson gave the green monkey an injection in his tail of something to help his dizziness.

"I'm going to have to make something to get up his electrolytes, I'll need to go get some water from the robot. Mandarin, please try and find out why he's so malnutritouresed…" Gibson quickly headed off to get a cup of water.

Otto hadn't said anything the entire time he was on the table; he looked ashamed of something. Mandarin pulled up a chair next to his friend and sat on it backwards.

"Otto…is there something you want to tell me?" Mandarin asked with a disappointed tone.

Otto turned his head and looked away, clearly ashamed.

"Otto?" Mandarin asked, with an ever so slight sternness in his voice.

"I kind of went on a diet…" the green monkey admitted reluctantly.

"Oh Otto…" Mandarin groaned in frustration.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you! I'm not a kid, don't scold me!" Otto snapped in a whine and crossed his arms.

The orange monkey was taken back a little bit, Otto didn't normally snap at people. Though…people did tend to treat him like a child, perhaps it makes him feel like people don't take him seriously.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scold you…but why you'd go on a diet?" Mandarin raised a 'brow' in confusion.

"Cause I'm fat and unhealthy." The mechanic grumbled.

"What, no you're not… why would you think that?"

"Cause some people told me I was…" Otto mumbled.

"Those same people also probably think that 2 + 2 = 27." Mandarin replied sternly.

"But still, what if you guys get in trouble, I will be too unhealthy to save you all!"

"Otto you have saved the team already, many times! You don't need to worry about it, your fine."

"Buuut…"

"No, you are fine. If anyone's useless it's me over these next 8 months, soon I'm gonna be so round I won't be able to sleep on my stomach…." Mandarin stated in a kind and sympathetic tone.

Otto groaned and looked at Mandarin's stomach.

"I hate that your mom is right all the time…" Otto grumbled, clearly talking to the unborn baby.

"Are you gonna do that the entire time it's in there?" the orange smiled bemusedly.

"Yes." Otto cracked a smile.

Mandarin sighed in bemused manor.

"You need to eat something, what do ya want?" He asked Otto with a kind smile.

"Sunnyside egg's on toast…" the green monkey smiled shyly.

"I've never made sunny side eggs and have no idea how, but I'll try." Mandarin chuckled and headed for the kitchen.

Otto smiled happily, Mandarin really did spoil him. :3

* * *

 **Hello peeps! sorry for how long this took, but i recently rediscovered Transformers Animated and it's been making my imagination go nuts :p hope you enjoy this chap, please leave reviews. :)**


End file.
